1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water driven amusement games, and in particular to a competitive arcade game using a plurality of rotating figurines.
2. Description of the Background Art
Throughout the United States steps are being taken to improve competitive arcade amusement games having a reasonable level of difficulty for people having moderate dexterity and skill for retaining the interest of the participants during the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,441,404 issued to Czerny discloses a roller coaster game having a target to initiate movement of a vehicle on the roller coaster.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,034,324 issued to Brady discloses a game having a projectile means, target means to receive the projectile means, and figures which move in response to the projectile impacting on the target means.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,011 issued to Barlow discloses a game having a projectile means, target means to receive the projectile means, and figures which move in response to the projectile impacting on the target means.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,732,210 issued to Heide discloses an amusement racing game wherein projectile balls roll down one of several chutes having electrical tripping circuits within each chute to propel a figure, usually a horse, along a track.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,533,795 issued to Foans discloses an arcade racing game wherein a projectile element physically impacts and moves the impacted figure along the raceway.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,499,875 issued to Rosenheim discloses an arcade racing game wherein a projectile element physically impacts and moves the impacted figure along the raceway.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,783 issued to Montagna discloses a roller coaster game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,320 issued to Miller also discloses a roller coaster game.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,529 issued to Andrews discloses a target game having an electronic basis for moving electronic images on a screen over a game board.
None of these previous efforts, however, provide the benefits intended with the present invention. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest, the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art devices through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved water driven competitive game that can be enjoyed by participants of all ages.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a water driven competitive game that rewards accuracy with a prize for propelling the rotatable columns upwardly.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide an amusement game that will be rust and corrosion resistant for the long life of the system as it is moved from place to place.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a console with the actuator element under control of the contestant and a visual target in the rearward portion of the console that is adapted to be struck by the actuator element, and in particular a water driven actuator element.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a visual graphic element that indicates to the contestant his relative success vis-a-vis the other contestants in moving their respective visual graphic element upwards towards the finish bumper before the other contestants.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a system that can be transported easily from place to place on a standard trailer frame.
It is one more object of the invention to provide a system that can be permanently installed in a facility such as a casino or the like.
A final object of this invention to be specifically enumerated herein is to provide a water driven competitive game in accordance with the proceeding objects and which will conform to conventional forms of manufacture, be of simple construction and easy to use so as to provide a device that would be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble free in operation.
Although there have been many inventions related to water driven competitive games none of the inventions have become sufficiently compact, low cost and reliable enough to become commonly used. The present invention meets the requirements of the simplified design, compact size, low initial cost, low operating cost, ease of installation and maintainability, and minimal amount of training to successfully employ the invention.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiments in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.